Trouble Always Seems To Find Us
by JustMe133
Summary: Whenever Ethan and Benny plan a date, something always seems to get in the way. BETHAN. Slash! Rated T for safety.
1. Crazy Old Hag

**Yay, a new Bethan story! I know some of ya'll have been waiting for this! Yay for Bethan!**

**And so, I give you the first chapter.**

**No, I don't own Benny or Ethan or any of MBaV's characters. I'm just a fan with crazy ideas every now and then.**

…

"Benny, this has bad idea written all over it!" Ethan exclaimed, following his best friend, who had a blazing ball of fire hovering in his hand, which was held up to illuminate the hallway which they found themselves in.

"Come on E, it could be worse…"

"Could be worse?! When has a dark and scary hallway ever worked in our favor?!" Benny rolled his eyes but knew that Ethan had a point. Every time they seemed to find themselves in a dark hallway, something usually tried to attack and/or kill them.

"Ethan, I'm a lot better at magic now, and besides, there's nothing here…. Yet…"

"Yeah, yet," Ethan muttered, following Benny through the hallway. "You know, when you said you wanted to go on a date together, I didn't think you meant following some anonymous tip-off and checking out an abandoned house."

"Well this isn't what I had planned," Benny muttered with another roll of his eyes. But then, he stopped and flung out an arm, making Ethan bump into him.

"What?" he whispered, watching as Benny's eyes narrowed.

"There's something here," he said just as quietly, raising the arm that had been flung out to stop Ethan so it was right in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but they didn't know what, because a different voice boomed out at them.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME?!" The voice was distinctly female, but it was also booming and loud. They each took a step back and Benny groped for Ethan's hand. Together, they began to slowly move back. "I SMELL… CHILDREN."

"We're not children!" Benny called out, making Ethan facepalm; Benny didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"YOU ARE NOT YET OF AGE, THEREFORE YOU ARE CHILDREN. COME CLOSER CHILD, CLOSER…" The voice, which was still loud and booming, had become somewhat softer, almost loving, by the sound of it. "CHILD… COME TO ME…." Benny's grip on Ethan's hand slackened some as his began to glaze.

"Benny, don't give in," Ethan whispered harshly, making his grip tighter; he squeezed Benny's hand so tightly that he made the taller blink and shake his head before looking at him.

"Thanks," he whispered, squeezing back. The two of them hurried back some more, but not before the voice caught up to them again.

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?! CHILDREN, PLEASE, COME TO ME. I AM EVER SO LONELY."

"Show yourself!" Ethan called bravely, stopping in his tracks; Benny looked at him like he was crazy.

"EXTINGUISH THE FIRE, AND I WILL LET YOU SEE." Benny looked at Ethan, who shrugged.

"I can always relight it if we need it," he whispered close to Ethan's ear, making him nod. Clenching his hand into a fist, the fire went out, making his raised arm fall to his side now.

They waited in the darkness for a few minutes before torches illuminated around them. They realized they were not in so much of a hallway as a cave it seemed. As the last torch lit, they saw something huddled on the floor, covered in dark, dusty rags.

"I AM HERE, CHILDREN." The voice seemed to be coming from the bundle on the floor. Slowly, it stood up, seeming to float from the ground. "CHILDREN…" They watched as it formed the shape of a woman, but they could see no hands, nor feet, or even a face; the head was covered in a dark hood. "OH, I HAVE NOT HAD VISITORS FOR SO LONG…" It seemed to just float there, but it did turn on the spot, apparently looking at them. "COME CLOSER CHILDREN… CLOSER…"

There was something in the voice; Benny's grip slackened on Ethan and began to step forward. "Benny no!" Ethan cried out harshly, grabbing the back of his jacket. "Benny!" Benny didn't seem to hear him.

"THAT'S RIGHT CHILD, COME TO ME… COME…" Benny continued onward, Ethan trailing behind him; his grip still strong on him. "JUST A LIL CLOSER… YOU ARE SO SLOW… LET ME HELP…" Ethan felt a strong force pushing him back from Benny; the harder he gripped, the harder it pushed against him. Finally, he had to let go; the force pushed him back until he fell down. Scrambling up, he saw Benny already up to the floating shape. 'CHILD… _MY_ CHILD…" Ethan watched as Benny was raised from his feet until he was suspended in the air. An arm rose up, making the sleeve fall back; Ethan saw, to his horror that a rotting, wounded hand was coming towards Benny's face. Benny seemed oblivious to this.

"Benny no!" Ethan exclaimed; nothing happened though. Benny seemed unable to hear him. He watched as the hand placed itself against Benny's cheek, almost cradling it it seemed. He heard a sharp intake of breath beneath the hood before Benny paled considerably. Ethan noticed a thin trail off air leaving his lips. "NO!" he looked around the floor and saw a brick. Grabbing it, he threw it as hard as he could at the figure; it hit them squarely in the chest. It first looked down, then at Ethan, before it let go of Benny. He collapsed to the floor; Ethan wanted to go to him, but he didn't feel like he could move. The figured let out a loud, angry screech as it flew in a frenzy towards Ethan.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CHILD FROM ME?" It yelled, grasping Ethan and lifting him off his feet before both he and it collided with the hard wall behind him; during its hurry to get to Ethan, its hood fell back. Ethan had to stifle a gag of disgust. The head he saw was bald, except for a few wisps of white, stringy hair; were there should have been eyes were scabbed-over eye sockets; its mouth was opened wide, only a few scraggly teeth in it; its skin was the same as that of the hand: rotting and covered in wounds. "THAT'S _MY_ CHILD! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" With one hand, it pierced him against the wall; the other wound around his throat.

_Why does this always happen to me?!_ He thought wildly, closing his eyes; although it blocked out the look of the monster, it didn't help with the smell that seemed to emit from it. The smell was that of rotting, almost burning, flesh; it made him want to gag. The grip just got tighter and tighter against him; he could barely breathe now.

Before long, he would be dead.

"I'm not your child!" Ethan crumpled to the floor as she let go of him, turning to face Benny, who was stumbling to his feet.

"WHAT?! BUT YOU ANSWERED MY CALL! YOU _MUST_ BE MY CHILD!"

"I'm not," he said calmly, still struggling to stand straight; he looked weakened, but determined.

"BUT MY CHILD…" she in a sad voice, "HAS BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG… I THOUGHT THEY HAD RETURNED AT LAST…" she let out a sob and raced towards Benny, who had brought his arms up as if to protect himself from the inevitable attack.

But it never came.

He looked over his arms to see her stopped in midair, as if frozen.

And then, with a final, ear-shattering screech of pain, she blew up.

There was nothing left of her but a pile of ragged clothes and a pile of dust.

"You okay?" Benny asked, slowly making his way to Ethan.

"This is definitely the worst first date I've ever been on," Ethan muttered, grabbing the hand Benny had extended for him and shaking dust out of his hair. Benny grimaced.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Ethan said, giving him a small smile. "How can we have a successful relationship if there are not any supernatural monsters attempting to kick our asses all the time?" With that, he gave Benny a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him from the building. "Let's get out of here."

…

**So, how was the first chapter?  
Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks in advance!**

**I hope it was good!**

**See you soon.**


	2. Not So Lucky

**So, I know there's not much Bethan going on quite yet, but it's working up to it.  
Each chapter is kind of like its own oneshot…**

**Anyways, here's the next part to "Trouble Always Seems To Find Us"!**

******Updated: 08/03/2013**

…

"This is nice," Ethan commented as Benny led him into the restaurant. They had gone one town over, in hopes of avoiding any mishaps or disturbances this time.

"I thought you'd like it," Benny said, giving him a big grin. The front of the restaurant was a giant arcade; the rest, the eatery. "Table for two," Benny told the hostess, who gave them both a forced smile and led them to a table.

"Here you go, and there are your menus. Your server will be with you shortly." She nodded at them and left quickly. Before long, their waiter showed up; he was a short man, squat and broad, with brilliant red hair and narrowed black eyes; his skin was sallow and almost waxy looking, with a few warts every now and then.

"I am Reginald," he said in a scratchy, wheezy voice, "And I will be your server tonight. What may I get you to drink, gentlemen?"

After they placed their orders, he gave them a nasty grin and left.

"Well like that's not creepy," Benny muttered, sarcasm heavy in his voice; Ethan wasn't really listening though. He was looking around at the other waiters and waitresses; some were normal looking, but most of them resembled their waiter; short, squat, with blazing red hair that seemed perfectly folded so their ears weren't noticeable.

He could almost _feel_ the supernatural surrounding them.

"Benny…" Ethan started, but his voice trailed off as his eyes landed on a big, stunningly decorated fountain. He could see something shimmering in the water of it, but was diverted from looking when their waiter returned.

"Your drinks," he said, sitting them down with a clunk. "Are you ready to order?"

"Uhh… few minutes," Benny said, looking at Ethan, who was staring at nothing.

"Very well." The man gave Ethan a scathing look before turning and walking away.

"E? You okay?"

"…Yeah… Hey… tell me everything you know about… leprechauns?"

"Leprechauns? Dude, they don't exist. Why, what's up?" He was beginning to get worried; Ethan looked pale and was intently staring at something. Then, he blinked and turned to Benny.

"No reason…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

Reginald returned and took their orders, the whole time his beady black eyes set on Ethan, who wouldn't look at him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ethan's eyes fell to the fountain again; this fountain was so elaborate, so _big_, that he was concerned about why no one else seemed to look at it.

He felt like he was the only one who _could_ see it.

"Benny… do you see that fountain?" he asked quietly, watching as the taller of the two looked around, confusion showing on his face.

"E… there's _no_ fountain."

"I thought you'd say something like that…"

Why could he see it, but not Benny? He suspected, since he was a _seer_, that that must be the reason why. But then the question arose, _what_ was that fountain, and _why_ was it here?

Soon, their food arrived, Reginald now sneering at Ethan; Ethan looked back blankly, unsure what was going on here.

"Everything alright, young man?" he asked, voice seething at him it seemed.

"Mhm."

"Good. If you need anything, don't hesitate, to ask," he said, his voice suddenly rich and comforting. Ethan nodded and blinked as he walked away.

_What had just happened?_ Shrugging off the feeling of oddness that had settled on him, he began to eat with Benny.

About halfway through the meal, Ethan began to feel dizzy.

"E, you okay? You look really sweaty and kinda shaky."

"Fine," Ethan got out, shaking his head. "I'm just gonna… run to the restroom, put some water on my face."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine, really," he said, reaching over the table and squeezing Benny's hand. "I'll be right back."

But Ethan never came back.

Benny looked around worriedly; he didn't see anyone else missing, and definitely didn't see Ethan anywhere. Where could he have gone?

"Your friend asked me to give you a message," Reginald said, appearing at the table, sneering again.

"H-he did?"

"Yes… he was ill. He left."

"He left? But how-"

"I do not answer questions. I just deliver the message," he said, bowing and dropping a black folder on the table. "Your check, sir."

"Uhh… thanks," Benny said distractedly, quickly pulling out the money and putting it in there.

"Very good sir. Thank you for dining with us tonight." He nodded and got up, shoving his hands in his pockets; shuffling towards the arcade, he thought he could play some games until he got over his heartbreak of Ethan ditching him on their date.

But then, Benny saw something that was very interesting indeed; Reginald, his short, grumpy waiter, was shuffling towards the back of the restaurant, something clutched in his hands. Benny couldn't see what it was that the short man was holding, but he did, finally, see where was going.

To a fountain, that had appeared out of nowhere.

_Ethan said something about a fountain…_ Benny thought weakly, watching as the short man looked around, as if he didn't want to be seen, before he dropped something small, and gold, into the fountain.

And when this object connected with the water, Benny could've sworn he heard a weak voice calling for help.

…

He waited until the last straggling employee left before he made his way quickly and quietly to the now darkened restaurant. It had been hours ago when he had left, calling Ethan's cell phone and getting no answer.

No matter how "sick" Ethan could've been, he would've answered the phone; he _always_ answered the phone.

So, Benny figured that something must've gotten to him as he went to restroom earlier.

And so, Benny made his way back to the scene of the crime; letting himself in by magic, he snuck as quietly as he could into the apparently deserted restaurant.

But then, he heard something; diving behind a large game, he peeked around the corner to see two short figures sitting on high stools at the bar; one of them, he realized, was their waiter from earlier.

"So Reg," the other one said, its voice much higher; apparently it was a girl one, of whatever these two were. Benny didn't think they were human anymore. "Why the boy?"

"Syl," he said, voice sounding like he was shaking his head, "you know the rules. Take who seem to _know_."

"Did he?"

"He saw the fountain."

"Ooh, magical was 'e?"

"Aye, that he was," Reg said, making a sound like a snort. "I got a taste before he turned into his coin though."

"Was 'e good?"

"Very. I wish I could've had more, but Madam-"

"Yes, she is very particular about that."

"Indeed." The two of them were silent for a few moments, letting Benny mull over what they said; Reginald had done something with Ethan. Moving a little closer, he heard what sounded like heel-clad feet making its way towards them.

"Reginald. Sybil. Where is the boy?" A new voice, full of commands and shriller than nails on a chalkboard, spoke.

"The one from earlier? I already-"

"There is another! I smell him!" This didn't sound good for Benny. "Show yourself!"

_Why do I get myself in these situations?_ He thought, already knowing the answer.

Ethan.

He was doing it for the guy he cared about.

So, standing up on shaky legs, he moved into the light; standing in front of him were about ten small, squat people, all of them with red hair and beady eyes; the one in the front was by far the worse.

With a pang to his heart, he knew Ethan was right; they were leprechauns.

She was a female, with a long, wart-covered, hooked nose that looked like a beak; her eyes were watery and even beadier than the rest; her red hair was tangled and fell in lumps like old spaghetti down her back; her skin was sallow and she looked mean; what gave her away though as the leader, was the makeshift crown perched on her head.

She pointed a long, warty finger at him.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered, baring her teeth; they were yellow, with gaps in between them and quite jagged.

"I want him back. The guy I came in with earlier." The leader rounded on Reginald, who looked down, although he sneered.

"You took someone when there was a witness?!"

"He saw the fountain!" She mulled over this before turning to Benny.

"What is your name child?" Benny mentally stewed over that; he hated being called a child.

"Benjamin." He figured his full name would impress her more than the shorter version; she seemed like that type.

He was right it seemed; she seemed to soften a bit in front of his eyes.

"Your friend. He is not here, as you can see," she said, spreading her arms wide.

"He is. He's in the fountain."

"Hmm…" she mumbled, raising a hand to her chin and stroking it thoughtfully. "Why do you think so?"

"He said so," he said, tilting his head towards Reginald, who bared his own ragged teeth at him. She raised a hand to him and attempted a smile at Benny.

"Very well. You have caught us, as they say, 'red-handed'. I will set your friend free, _if_, you can answer three riddles. Get them right, I will let you go to the fountain and pick out only three coins. If you choose the one that _was_ your friend, you two may go. If not… you join our collection. Deal?" Her grin stretched over her face, making her look more like a toad than a leprechaun.

"Deal."

"First riddle… 'This may annoy you until you find out why it is so unusual, for you won't find a solution instantly. But don't go into a tailspin about it, for it isn't that difficult. But you will admit that it is most unusual. This sounds so ordinary that you might think that nothing is wrong with it. And, in fact, nothing is wrong with it. But it is unusual, and you must ask why. If you study and think about it, you may find out why, but you must do it without any coaching of any kind. No doubt if you work at it for long, it will dawn on you...who knows? So start to study it now, and try your skill at finding out what is so unusual about this writing. If you can do it in half an hour, you may claim an approach to wisdom, but if you can't do it in half an hour...find our solution.'"

Benny stood there, gaping at them for a minute, before he began to mouth the riddle to himself over and over again. He stood there for a good ten minutes, mulling over it, before the answer hit him; being a nerd had its advantages, and this was one of them.

"The letter 'e'. It was nowhere in that sentence." She sneered but nodded.

"Very good… Now, the second one. 'A woman owns a shop and the first day she had 13 customers, the second day she had 14 customers, the third 95, and the fourth 62. Following the sequence, how many customers will she have tomorrow?'" Now she smiled smugly, sure she had caught him up; no way could he answer this, she was sure.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, thinking; he knew Ethan could answer something like this, probably pretty easily too, but he was just as smart as him. Taking another deep breath, he thought of the numbers. _13,14,95,62… What do these numbers have in common?_ Then, it hit him.

"The answer is 35." He watched in glee as her face fell; he knew he was right.

"Hmmph, yes," she muttered, sneering now. "Let's see how you do this time. 'What is it that no man ever saw, which never was, but always will be?'" Benny stared at her before drumming his fingers on his arms, thinking; his eyes strayed to the fountain, which was glittering brightly in the dim light.

If he didn't get this right, he might not live to see tomorrow…

_Tomorrow…_

"The answer is tomorrow!" he exclaimed, watching as her jaw dropped before she clapped twice.

"I must say, I am impressed. Very well, you may go and pick three coins." He walked over to the fountain, feeling them all watching him. He kneeled down to look through the clear water, seeing all the coins there were; how many people had been changed and thrown in here? "Once it is pulled from the water, it is your choice. So, choose wisely." He nodded to himself and pushed his hand in; the water was icy, freezing his arm. Biting his tongue to keep from exclaiming, he moved some of the coins around, noticing that each and every one was different. Searching, he looked for something, _anything,_ that reminded him of Ethan.

He saw one with book on it; Ethan liked to read. Could that be him? He pushed that one kind of to the side, just in case.

He saw another one with a gaming controller; he and Ethan were always playing video games! Maybe that was him? He put that one to the side too and then continued to look.

Then he saw one that hit him with such force that it had to be Ethan! On it, it had a pair of eyes; that was all.

But he knew, he felt it, that that had to be Ethan.

Grabbing the three he found, he stood up, clutching them in his hand; by the look on their faces, he could tell that one of the ones he held had to be him.

"Made your choices?" he nodded. "Good. Now give them to me." He shook his head, making all of them sneer. He dropped the book and the game one and looked at the one with the pair of eyes.

"Ethan," he whispered, watching as it began to glow in his hand; he smiled as he dropped that one too.

It never reached the floor though; standing in its place was a soaking wet, shaking Ethan.

"Benny! You did it!" Ethan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the taller guy in a tight hug. They pulled apart to see all of the leprechauns now sneering at them; some even seemed to be drooling.

"You didn't play by the rules Benjamin," the leader said, chest heaving in anger. "Now we take you both."

"Benny, do something," Ethan said, shaking in fear and from the cold. Benny looked at him and then looked back at the advancing army of leprechauns; they looked more evil than anything else they had encountered so far.

Benny's mind blanked as they came closer, baring their teeth and making weird noises; he could only think of one thing.

Turning, he pushed the fountain over, making the water and the coins fall out.

"NO!" the leader screamed, already collapsing; and they saw why. The coins were evaporating, and all around them they could hear multiple voices saying things like _'thank you' 'you set us free' 'freedom!'. _The two boys watched as the leprechauns shook and quivered.

Then, they exploded.

Benny and Ethan ducked as green slime went _everywhere_; including on them.

Once the explosions ended, they looked around.

"Weren't they supposed to be _lucky_?" Ethan muttered, looking around at the mess, then at Benny.

"Yeah, but when has anything ever been _lucky_ with us around? And hey, sorry our second date was as much of a bust as the first one."

"Eh," Ethan said with a shrug, trying to get slime off of him, "Besides getting changed into a coin, almost getting my soul sucked out, and getting covered in leprechaun goop, it wasn't too bad. Now, I think I need a shower."

"Can I join?" Ethan rolled his eyes as Benny wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I don't care; let's just get out of here."

…

****Riddles courtesy of riddles. Wikispaces (dot com slash) hard + riddles ****

…

**Dang, this chapter was looooooong.  
Hope it was interesting though!**

**See ya next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. A Friend's Mistake

**For Bethan Forever.  
I hope you like it.**

**This chapter is just… out there.**

******Updated: 08/09/2013**  
…

"Okay, so this date will be better than first two, I promise," Benny said as he led Ethan by the hand into the park. The sun was setting, and there was barely anyone around; it was the perfect place to have a date.

"I sure hope so," Ethan said, giving him a big grin, which Benny returned. Benny continued to lead them to a secluded picnic table, which was already decorated with a nice tablecloth and food. "How…"

"I had some help," Benny murmured, wrapping Ethan in a hug. "Come on, let's eat." Ethan grinned and the two of them settled down to eat their romantic dinner.

As their meal ended, they strolled around the park, hand in hand. They soon settled on a large couples swing. As they swung back and forth, Benny looked at Ethan. Ethan looked back and Benny gulped nervously; the way the moonlight hit Ethan's skin made him look more beautiful than Benny thought possible. Licking his lips in nervousness, he leaned forward; Ethan did too. Their lips were almost touching when they heard a panting voice call out to them.

"Guys! Am I happy I ran into you two!" Benny grimaced and pulled away from Ethan, glaring at Rory. Ethan looked put-down but gave Rory a grim smile.

"What do you want Dorkula?" Benny groaned, looking at the shaking blonde.

"What's wrong Ror?"

"I think… I think I did something bad…" he said, looking around in fear.

"What did you do?" they asked together, the same condescending tone coming from both boys.

"Well I… what are you two doing out here?" Rory asked, looking at how close they were to each other. They shared a look before looking at Rory.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" they asked loudly, making the blonde snap back to reality.

"Right, well, I was out hunting when I saw this weird sign. It was in some foreign language and looked really old; it was just nailed to a scraggly tree. I tried to read what it said, and then when I finished the ground began to rumble like an earthquake! I booked out of there like there was no tomorrow and then came here to you two…" his voice trailed off at the matching glares the two of them were giving him. "What?"

"Take us to the tree," Ethan said, getting up and giving Benny an apologetic look. Benny groaned but got up as well. Rory nodded and grabbed them both before jumping and flying off; they flew across to the very edge of town, the part that was hidden mainly in trees. Rory led them so deeply into the trees, that no light could be seen. Benny was about to light fire in his hand when Ethan grabbed his wrist.

"Don't," he whispered, not loosening his grip on Benny. "We don't know what we're gonna be dealing with." Benny nodded and moved his hand around until him and Ethan were holding hands. Rory didn't look at them as they continued to walk.

"Here," Rory said, stopping in a sudden clearing, "This is where it is," he said, pointing a shaking hand at the lone tree that stood in the middle. The three boys moved forward until they were close enough to see the old, cracked, worn sign that hung on it by a rusty nail.

"Benny, give me some light," he whispered, watching as a small flicker of light appeared next to him; Benny was pressed against his side, one arm winding around his waist, holding him close. He felt his face blush but ignored Rory's questioning look as he leaned closer. "It's Italian," he said, squinting in the dim light.

"_That's_ why I didn't understand it!" Rory said, slapping himself in the forehead. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Can you read it E?" Benny asked quietly, breath hot on Ethan's cheek.

"I think s-so," he got out, hearing Benny chuckle quietly. Looking at the sign and squinting to see, he began to read it out loud.

"_Attenzione__, __lettore di questo__segno,__  
__Per__se leggete__queste parole__ad alta voce__,  
__Disperazione__sicuramente__trovare__.  
__Se__si possiede__una competenza__esclusiva__  
__O__bramano__qualcosa che va oltre__  
__Poi__terrori__vi aspettano__  
__Per__sotto__questo segno__  
__Poggia l'__assassino __temuto__  
__Chi sarà__la tua__fine__.  
__Siete stati avvertiti__."_

"What the hell does that mean?" Rory asked, making Ethan roll his eyes.

"Give me a minute. I haven't taken Latin in a year, I'm a little rusty... Okay, the first line, _'__Attenzione__, __lettore di questo__segno_'... that means 'Beware, reader of this sign.'"

"Okay..."

"Next, '_Per__se leggete__queste parole__ad alta voce__,__Disperazione__sicuramente__trovare.__' ... _that means... 'for if you read these words aloud, despair will surely find you...'"

"Oh great, Rory did you read this out loud?!"

"Well yeah-"

"Shit. Ethan, go on." Ethan grimaced but continued on.

"'' _Se__si possiede__una competenza__esclusiva__, __O__bramano__qualcosa che va oltre__, __Poi__terrori__vi aspettano,'...__**"**_

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's not. It means 'If you possess a skill unique or crave something beyond then terrors await you.'"

"Crap. Finish it E."

"' _Per__sotto__questo segno__Poggia l'__assassino __temuto__Chi sarà__la tua__fine__. __Siete stati avvertiti,' _means For below this sign rests the dreaded killer who will be your end. You have been warned...'"

"Fuck," the three of them whispered, looking at the other. The ground began to rumble again.

"This happened before!" Rory exclaimed as they began to run from the forest.

"What the hell did you unleash on us?!"

"I don't know!" The three of them stopped when they heard a loud hissing and clicking come from behind them.

"It's something big and scary isn't it..." they muttered, all turning around at the same town. There, facing them, was a 20 foot tall spider; with eight long legs that ended in blood red, and problably poisonous, stingers; the clicking came from its 10 foot long pinchers, which it clicked angrily at them; its mulitply eyes were red and black, staring straight at them.

"OH MY GOD!"

"RORY YOU FLYING IDIOT GET US OUT OF HERE!" Rory grabbed them and was about to take off, only for them to see the spider stand on its two hind legs; on the bottom of its grotesque, round, hairy body, was a small pucker-like thing. They saw the spider seem to suck in a breath, before it shot out silver webbing straight towards Rory. In surprise, Rory let go of Benny and Ethan, dropping the two teens to the ground. The silver webbing wound tightly around Rory's body, making him fall to the ground as well.

"Why is it after us?!" Rory exclaimed as he tried to wiggle out of the tight webbing that held him captive from head to foot.

"Didn't you hear it? '_If you possess a skill unique or crave something beyond'_. That means us! I bet normal humans can't even _see_ that sign!"

"Ooooooh." Ethan rolled his eyes and began to try to pull at the binding that Rory was in; his back was to the giant spider, who was advancing on them, one large leg with its blood red stinger raised, ready to strike Ethan. Benny, seeing this, pushed Ethan out of the way; he fell on top of Rory. He didn't turn in time to see what happened; but hearing Benny's agonized scream was enough to answer his question. Turning as if in slow motion, Ethan turned to see the spider backing away some as it surveyed them; lying on the ground, shaking in what could only be described as intense pain, was Benny; one hand was braced against his shoulder, where Ethan could see blood seeping through the material of his shirt and the space between his fingers.

"Benny," he whispered, crawling over to the fallen teen; he didn't trust his legs. "Benny talk to me."

"I'm...okay," he got out with difficulty. "Stop...spider."

"No, Benny, we need to get you out of here. You need medical attention."

"No!" Benny said, shaking his head and making his already pale face paler. "Stop..._it_."

"But Benny-"

"Ethan," Benny said, raising his free hand, which shook a bit, to set it on his face. "P-please." Ethan nodded and stood up, looking for something to maybe throw at the spider, or anything really. Then, though, before Ethan could move, the spider was upon him, one long leg raised and poised, ready to strike. Ethan threw his ams over his head; some protection was better than none. "Ethan no!" Benny cried out in pain and fear as he heard Ethan scream; the spider had attacked, dragging one long stinger straight down Ethan's arm, leaving a big, bloody gash. Ethan collapsed next to Benny, who pulled him with his free hand towards him. "Ethan..." his breathed, making the shorter of the two look at him, pain filling his dark eyes.

"Fine," he got out, looking at his arm, "I'll...be fine." Ethan was lying; they both knew that. They were losing so much blood... Ethan looked at Benny, giving him a sad smile. "Looks like... we met... our match."

"No," Benny said, sounding weary, "_no! _We ... can beat... this."

"I ... don't think... so." Ethan could feel his body going; lying down on the hard ground, he gave Benny a side smile. Benny nodded and returned it before lying down himself. The two of them laid there, waiting for their inevitable deaths.

Rory, on the other hand, had a different plan. Wiggling around on the ground, he found what he was looking for; a sharp, jagged rock. Shifting against it, he felt the rock jab at the webbing he was bound in; he continued to rub against it, hoping it would break through. Soon enough, with his strength and the use of the rock, he broke free. Shaking off the sticky webbing, he rushed to Benny and Ethan, both who were beginning pale and were bleeding profusely. Holding his breath, he kneeled next to them.

"You...gotta...kill...it," Ethan mumbled; Benny's eyes were slipping closed. "For...us." Rory nodded and gulped nervously.

What could he do?

They were both obviously on the edge of losing consciousness. He looked around and found a large, broken tree branch. Grabbing it, he flew up into the air; hovering above the gianta-spider, he held the tree brance like a spear. Before he could strike though, the spider looked up at him.

_You awakened me,_ a deep baritone voice sounded in his head, _you brought me out of my enchanted sleep. Your friends have already suffered for you. Are you going to let them die for you as well Vampire? Let me have you, and I will get them the antidote to my poison._

"No," he told it, raising the branch. It hissed and clicked angrily at him and raised up on its hind legs, two large poison-tipped legs directed at him. Rory knew they would hurt him; with all his strength, he shoved the branch as hard as he could through the spider's body. It clicked its pinchers in what sounded like agony and shoved one leg through him. Gasping in pain, he fell to the ground; through pain-filled eyes, he saw the spider fall to its back, making the branch pierce deeper into it. With its legs flailing, it let out a loud, mornful cry before stilling completely. Crawling to it, he went and saw something leaking from its mouth. "Anti...dote," he whispered before collapsing next to it. With his last amount of strength, he looked at Benny and Ethan, who were collapsed next to each other. 'So...rry," he got out; he didn't know if they could hear him, but he knew it was the though that counted.

With that thought, Rory drifted off into darkness.

...

"So, this date was bust too huh?" Rory heard Benny's voice somewhere, but he couldn't see him; he couldn't see anything.

"Well... A giant spider was kinda tame to soul-sucking leprachauns and a rag hag who thought you were her kid."

"I guess... I just... I want this to work out."

"It will. How about, for our next one, I plan it?"

"Sounds good."

Rory opened his eyes to see them sitting at a table; Ethan's arm was in a sling and a Benny's shoulder had a huge bandage on it.

"I'm sorry you guys," was the first thing he got out; they both gave him a weary smile as Grandma flew back into the room.

"You need to rest," she told him, dripping something into his mouth from a dropper. His eyes instantly began to droop.

"Date...ing?" he asked the two dark-haired boys, who were giving him their weary smile again.

"Yeah Ror, we are. Now go to sleep."

...

**Daaaaang this one was looooong.**

**I hope it was up to expectation though.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. An Awkward Situation

**People seem to really like this story.**

**I'm glad! This story is just kind of a 'go while I write it' one, so… **

**Let's see how this one is.**

******Updated: 08/16/2013**

…

"Hey," Ethan said as he opened the door for Benny; Ethan's arm was still bandaged, but the sling was gone. He had given his parents a lame excuse that he had burned himself. They hadn't seemed convinced, but didn't push it. "It's just us tonight," he told Benny as he closed the door. "Mom, Dad, and Jane went to a movie."

"Good. I prefer to be on a date with my boyfriend only," Benny said, shooting him a smirk. Ethan flushed and turned to go into the kitchen. "I had your grandma place a bunch of protective spells around my house; nothing supernatural will be bothering us tonight," he called over his shoulder, making Benny's grin stretch.

"Awesome," he said, following Ethan into the kitchen. "Whatcha making?" Ethan turned sharply and bobbed Benny playfully on the nose with a plastic spoon.

"It's a surprise. Go to the living room," he commanded, making Benny roll his eyes."

"Fine." Ethan chuckled and went back to cooking their dinner. He wanted to make sure this date turned out good; the last three had been such… fiascos, that he couldn't help but worry a bit.

But Benny's grandma had assured him that the spells would be effective; no monsters or creatures would be bothering them tonight.

He made sure of it.

…

Benny smiled as he watched Ethan bustle around the kitchen; he didn't know what he was up to, but it must have been big.

While he watched him, he thought about how they came to be what they were now; he could remember it like it was yesterday.

_~Flashback~__*****_

_Ethan had been drooling over Sarah, who had walked past him as if she hadn't seen him. Benny had begun to get frustrated at how things were going; Ethan was so focused on Sarah and what she wanted and what he could do for her that Benny had gotten pushed to the side._

_So, seeing Sarah brush off Ethan once again was the last straw. Benny had marched up to him and grabbed him by the arm, whirling him to face him._

"_What are you doing?!" Ethan had exclaimed, ripping his arm out of Benny's grip and glaring at him._

"_I'm going to try to talk some sense into you!" he had exclaimed angrily, making Ethan take a step back from him; Benny rarely got angry with him. "I've been your best friend since we were six, E. SIX! Yet the minute Sarah appeared I've been pushed to the side. I don't care if you get a girlfriend, but don't forget about your friends in the process!" Ethan had bristled in anger before deflating._

"_What do you expect me to do? I can't get any __**normal**__ girls, so I go for her. You think I don't know that it's impossible, or how you can't really stand her? I __**do**__ know that B. But what else can I do? The only person I'd ever have enough in common to actually be happy dating would be you, and that would just be weird."_

"_Would it?" The words were out of his mouth before he could have stopped them. Ethan gaped at him and then let out a soft chuckle._

"_Real funny Benny." Benny hadn't said anything, just stared at Ethan, whose jaw began to slowly drop. "You can't be serious."_

"_Why not?" Benny said with a shrug, eyes cool. "What do you say Ethan Morgan? Wanna go on a date with your best friend?"_

_Ethan had just stared at his smug friend before throwing his hands up in mock surrender._

"_Sure, why not." Benny's smugness had grown as he leaned down a bit to whisper something into Ethan's ear._

"_I'll make you forget Sarah one way or the other. Hope you're ready for what you just unleashed." He had felt Ethan shiver; pleased, he just grinned. "Until then."_

_He felt Ethan's eyes follow him all the way down the hall._

_~End Flashback~_

Benny chuckled as he remembered that day.

It had just started out as a joke…

And then, it was suddenly so much more.

Their playful banter had gotten more heated, and their simple friendly touches were suddenly so much more… _intimate_.

And Benny enjoyed every second it; nothing could amount to the feeling that Ethan _returned_ the gestures.

He adored Ethan more than he had thought possible.

Yet, they had yet to share their first kiss.

It had been almost a month since that conversation, two weeks since their first 'date', if you could call it that; that had blown up in their faces.

"Benny? Dinner's almost ready." Benny grinned as Ethan's voice forced its way through his thoughts. Heading to the kitchen, he saw that Ethan had his back to him; sneaking up on tiptoe, he was about to wrap his arms around him when he heard a snicker. "Don't even try it." Benny's arms fell to his side as Ethan turned around, his eyebrows raised; a grin was playing on his pink lips though, and a light flush was spreading over his pale cheeks; his eyes sparkled as he eyed Benny.

And Benny knew he wanted to kiss him.

He knew that this _had_ to be the moment.

He watched as Ethan's eyes flickered over his face as he began to lean down; they were so close, but then, Ethan took a step back.

His bare hand hit the hot stove top. Cussing under his breath, he jerked his hand back and pushed away from Benny; Benny caught sight of a red blistering burn beginning to show on Ethan's pale hand though.

"I'm so sorry!" Benny cried, making Ethan shake his head while his eyes watered.

"Be right back," he called, hurrying from the room. Benny watched him go before silently cursing himself; granted, a slight burn had to be better than monsters trying to kill them right?

Before he knew it, Ethan was back in the kitchen, a bandage covering his hand.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan said, walking towards Benny. "I've had worse," he said, indicated his fully-bandaged arm. Benny chuckled and Ethan pulled him closer. "Now… I believe we were somewhere…" Benny grinned and leaned down a bit.

"Right here I think," he whispered, going in for the kiss. Once again, they were so close, but something got in the way.

This time, it was the sound of the front door opening and multiple voices that sounded like they were complaining. Benny pulled away from Ethan reluctantly, and just in time; Ethan's mom, dad, and sister were walking into the kitchen. They stopped when they saw the two teen boys.

"Ethan," his mom said in surprise, "I thought you had a … date," she said, eyes flashing between her son and his friend.

"Canceled on me," he said smoothly, giving her a sad smile and a shrug. "So Benny came over and I made dinner for the both of us to sooth my pain," he joked before holding up his hand. "Burned my hand though."

"Ethan James Morgan you've got to be more careful!" she exclaimed as he gave her a cheeky smile. She shook her head and then smiled softly. "Mind if we join you and Benny? I know I'm starving." Ethan glanced at Benny, who just shrugged, eyes distant; Ethan didn't display any sign of noticing this as he turned to his mom.

"Sure, there's plenty to go around."

…

After dinner, Ethan found himself wedged between his mom and dad while Benny was wedged between his sister and his dad. They hadn't had a moment as the night wore on; his parents stayed up almost till midnight, as did his sister. They watched crappy movies, braying like donkeys on steroids the whole time. Finally, Benny pulled himself from the couch.

"I've got to be getting home-"

"Oh, aren't you going to stay over? You usually do," Ethan's dad said, making Benny's eyes dart to Ethan, who was questioning him silently.

"No… I don't think so. Not tonight."

"I'll walk you home," Ethan said, struggling up from the couch. Benny just nodded and the two of them were out of the house in a heartbeat. The short walk was silent; finally, Ethan couldn't take it anymore. "That was awkward huh?"

Benny was silent for a moment until he stopped walking. "You haven't told them."

Ethan sighed and stopped Benny, slipping his unbandaged hand into his. "I just… haven't gotten around to it. I will. Tonight if you want me to." Benny met Ethan's eyes then and saw the honesty shining in the dark brown orbs.

"No," he said, giving his hand a squeeze. "Tell them when you're ready." Ethan smiled and leaned up a bit. Benny caught on and leaned down.

"Ethan, come home, it's late!" Ethan groaned and Benny chuckled.

"Another time then," he whispered, breath warm on Ethan's face. "Goodnight Ethan."

"Night." Ethan turned away and began to walk home when Benny called out to him.

"She knows." Ethan turned to look at his boyfriend, who was giving him a grim smile. Ethan shook his head and turned to head back home once again. "What's our next date going to be, since this one got ruined like the others?" Ethan turned and just shrugged, which made Benny smile. "As long as I'm with you…" Benny shrugged, but Ethan knew what he meant. Smiling, he shook his head.

"As long as I'm with you."

…

That night, Ethan was about to sleep when a hesitant knock sounded on his bedroom door. Looking up, he saw his mom giving him a soft smile.

"I know you were trying to sleep, but… I wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"

"Interrupting your date with Benny." Ethan shot up in bed and stared at his mom, his face pale. She laughed and patted his dark-haired head. "Oh calm down. I don't care. I see the way you two look at each other. It's _fine_."

"Really?"

"Yes. Goodnight son."

"Night mom."

…

***I thought that this would be good, so we could see how they came to be***

…

**Anyways.**

**I hope this was a good chapter. I know there were no monsters, but spending a date with your parents has to be pretty bad too…**

**PLEASE READ! If there is any type of monster you'd like to see attack Benny and Ethan on their next date, let me know! I'll try to write it up for you!**

**Thanks for reading though.**

**See you next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Who Are You?

**My classes started back up, so my updating will be kinda scarce (unless I can find the free time (and avoid doing my homework for as long as possible))**

**I hope this one is good!**

**For Dominus Trinus 13 (who gave me the idea of this one) & TrampledRose (who requested the same type of monster!)**

******Updated: 08/31/2013**

…

Benny glanced at his phone, re-reading the text message that he had received from his boyfriend. They were supposed to meet up at the amusement park one town over, but Ethan was late. Ethan was never late for when they wanted to meet up. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. Ethan was already nearing 20 minutes late. He made himself as comfy as possible on the hard bench as he waited for his boyfriend, who may not show up at all.

"Benny!" Benny looked up and a smile graced his face as he saw Ethan hurry towards him. His smile fell though as he realized there was something different about him; he couldn't be sure, but there was definitely _something_.

"Ethan…" he said as he reached him. Ethan cocked his head to the side and eyed Benny.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… there's just…something different about you." Ethan's smile faltered just a bit, but then it widened.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Ethan said, bringing his hand up to Benny's face. "You worry too much."

Benny chuckled and followed his boyfriend into the amusement park; in the back of his mind though, there was still that nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

If only he knew how right that feeling was.

…

_~Flashback~_

_Ethan had arrived early at the park, hoping to surprise Benny with a kiss before they could enjoy the day together._

_But, while he was waiting, a soft voice had cried out to him._

"_Hello young man. Please, come into my tent." Looking around, he found a tent that must be one the voice was talking about. Moving towards it, he noticed that there was an eye attached to the front of it. "Hello young man," a voice said as he walked in. An old woman with milky eyes and papery, translucent skin was sitting at small table. She smiled and waved him towards her. "Please, come closer."_

"_Are you-"_

"_Blind? Yes I am young man," she said with a chuckle. "But just because I'm blind doesn't mean I don't see." She smiled at him and then laughed again. "You are an extraordinary young man are you not?"_

"_Uhhh…."_

"_Yes, yes you are…" she crooned, placing one pale hand against her cheek. "I do __**love**__ extraordinary so…" He gulped nervously and made to get up. "Please don't go. We haven't got to know each other yet."_

"_There's really nothing to know."_

"_Isn't there, Ethan?" He stilled at his name._

"_How did-"_

"_I know so much… But not enough. My powers are growing weaker every day… Yet you are in the prime of your life…"_

"_Not really…"_

"_You are what, 16, 17? You have so much life ahead of you… While I am dying ever so slowly… This is for your own good Ethan. I'm so sorry to have to do this to you, but I __**need**__ this. I need __**you**__."_

_Ethan gasped as he scrambled to get out of the tent; but when he turned to the entryway, there he was, staring back at him; same hair, same eyes, same face…_

"_What's going on?" With a sadistic grin etched on his face, he was tackled to the ground and knocked out._

_~End Flashback~_

…

Benny followed Ethan around the park, their hands interlocked the whole time. The day passed surprisingly quickly for the both of them, and before they knew it, dusk was beginning to fall.

They would be leaving soon as the park began to get ready to shut down for the night. Benny wanted at least one more ride before they left, so the pair of them hurried around, trying to get in as much fun as possible.

Benny and Ethan had somehow gotten separated though. So, Benny wandered around, trying to find him.

He only stopped when he reached a tattered tent with an etching of an eye on it. In front of the tent was an elderly man, who was sitting in a wheelchair, not looking at anything. He seemed to sense someone nearby though. He looked up, his blank gray eyes searching for something; Benny stared at him, surprised when his chest burned and a blush began to creep up to his cheeks.

He felt as if he knew this old man.

But how was that possible?

"Hello young man," a beautiful voice that sounded like bells rang out to him. He turned and found a stunningly beautiful young woman standing in the entryway to the tent. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate brown that fell in soft waves down her back, and her eyes were a deep, warm brown that sparkled at him.

When she spoke, Benny had turned to face her, so he didn't get to see the old man who sat out by her tent start and look around feverishly, trying to find who she was talking to.

"Hello…" he got out, staring at her as if he had never seen a woman before. She chuckled and beckoned him forward with her finger.

"Come in," she said, turning and disappearing into the tent. He made to follow when a papery hand gripped his arm. He looked down to see the old man staring at him with his wide, pale gray eyes.

"Can I help you?" Benny asked, suddenly disgusted by the old man who had a feather-light grip on his arm. The man nodded feverishly and gripped tighter. "What do you want?!"

"H-elp," he got out with difficulty, making Benny stumble away from in shock.

He would know that voice anywhere.

"Ethan?" he whispered to the old man, who nodded feverishly. "What-"

"Benny!" Benny whirled around to see Ethan striding towards him, a relieved look on his face. "I was worried you left without me!" Benny looked at Ethan then back to the old man, whose blank eyes looked like they were pleading with him. Ethan saw the old man and a look of disgust came upon his face. "Who's the geezer?" Benny looked away from the withered man to Ethan, surprised; Ethan never talked about people that way.

"I…don't know. He's just sitting out here." Ethan rolled his eyes and popped his head into the tent.

"Hey lady, your old man is bothering my boyfriend and me!"

"I'm sorry," the lady said, reappearing in the doorway. "Let me bring him inside, away from the guests." With that, she grabbed the handle of his chair and pushed him into the tent; he peeked over the side and watched Benny with his pale eyes, a look of fear covering his face.

Whoever this man was, he was terrified.

"Come on Benny, let's get going," Ethan said, tugging on Benny's wrist. With one last look at the darkening tent, he let himself be led away.

He couldn't get over how much that man had sounded like Ethan though.

And as he followed his boyfriend through the darkening park and thinning crowds, he began to wonder if that was really Ethan that was dragging him around.

But he was going to find out.

"Hey Ethan," Benny said, stopping so Ethan would stop too. Ethan turned and gave him a big grin.

"What?"

"…When was our first kiss?" Ethan's face blanked of everything before he shook his head.

"Uhh… oh this is embarrassing," Ethan said, a light blush painting his cheeks. "I don't remember." Benny bit his lip and nodded.

Ethan and he hadn't had their kiss yet.

"Listen, uhh, why don't you go and wait for the bus. I think I dropped my wallet. I'm gonna retrace my steps."

"I'll come with you!"

"No, that's fine. Won't do us any good if we both miss the bus," Benny said, squeezing Ethan's hand. Ethan thought that over and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes right?"

"Yeah. Few minutes," Benny said, turning quickly and hurrying away, heading straight towards the tent; Ethan narrowed his eyes as he watched him go before he turned and hurried off in a different direction, a determined look on his face.

…

As Benny approached the tent, he looked over his shoulder; there was no one there, yet he felt like someone was watching him. Turning back around, he entered the dark tent, looking around. There was a lone lantern that cast a grim light around the place. Shoved in a corner was the old man, a tattered patchwork quilt thrown over him.

"Excuse me," Benny said quietly, making the man look up, his face betraying his shock. Benny looked around and grabbed a folding chair, bringing it so he could sit next to the man. "Who are you?" The man looked towards him, his face sad. Raising a shaking hand, he stretched as far as he could towards Benny, face pleading. Benny placed his hand in the man's, only to hear a shrill, ear-shattering screech in his head.

"_**Benny!"**_

"What was that?!" he asked, yanking his hand away and staring at the guy, who just shook his head sadly. "Are you…" He couldn't finish the sentence, but the man nodded feverishly. "But… what happened? I spent all day with…" The man held out his hand again, and Benny placed his shaking hand into his, only to hear that screech once again.

"_**Imposter!"**_

"Imposter…" The man nodded. "But how?" The man held out his again, and this time Benny didn't hesitate to place his on it.

"_**Stole."**_

"Stole what?" Benny asked, not taking his hand away. The man squeezed his hand and Benny heard it again.

"_**Visions."**_

"…Visions… Did someone take your powers?" The man nodded and Benny winced. "Who did this to you?" His hand was squeezed again.

"_**Woman."**_

"The woman…"

"Yes, me," a high voice called, making Benny drop the old man's hand and turn around. Standing in the entrance was the woman he had saw earlier, and standing beside her was Ethan, his eyes boring into Benny's. "Why are you bothering this gentleman?" She asked, striding into the tent as Ethan closed the flap behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Does that matter?" she asked, her voice turning harsh. "You need to leave Benjamin. Before things turn from bad, to worse."

"What did you do to Ethan?"

"Nothing. Ethan is right here," she said, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder. As Ethan and the woman stood together, Benny saw the resemble between them.

No wonder he had thought the woman was beautiful.

She looked like Ethan.

"That's not Ethan. It might look and sound like Ethan, but it's not." Her eyes narrowed, as did Ethan's. The old man watched them with fear in his eyes before grasping Benny's wrist.

"_**Careful.**_**" **He looked at the man, who stared at him with his gray eyes.

"I will be," he whispered, and the man smiled finally.

And Benny would know that smile anywhere.

"Ethan."

And the man smiled again as he tightened his grip on Benny's wrist.

"_**Benny."**_

He looked at the lady and Ethan again, his eyes hardening at them.

"Who are you? What did you do to Ethan?" The woman sighed and glared at Benny.

"You should've dropped it."

"Not till I get _my_ Ethan back."

"What, I'm not good enough?" Ethan asked, pouting at Benny. "I look like Ethan. I sound like Ethan. I have most of his memories. I know about you, his family, his friends. Why am I not good enough?"

"Because you're _not_ him. This is him," Benny said, indicating the old man.

"Not anymore," she jeered at him, making him round on her. "He'll be dead before midnight."

"What?!" She laughed at him.

"I was old, and withered, just like him. But when he entered my tent this morning, I saw my chance. My powers were fading, I was dying… But then a young man with powers like my own… I had to take it! And look at me! I'm young again, with new powers and stronger than ever! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THIS FROM ME!"

The Ethan who was standing next to the lady looked at Benny before looking at her.

"I can't stand by and let you hurt these two kids!" Ethan cried, moving to stand next to the older one and Benny. She gaped at him and shook her head.

"You belong to me! You can't just switch sides like that!"

"Watch me," he said, pushing her down and reaching across the room, grabbing a bottle off a shelf. "Drink this once you're out of the park," he told the older Ethan before turning to Benny. "Get him out of here. I'll hold her off."

"Why are you helping us?" Benny asked him, making this Ethan smile sadly.

"I got his emotions when she took his youth. It feels right helping you."

"What are you?"

"A shapeshifter. Now go, quickly."

"Thank you." He nodded and hurriedly pushed Ethan out of the tent, running through the now empty park towards the front gate as they heard loud screaming behind them. Benny ran as fast as he could without jostling the older Ethan, who clutched the bottle tightly in his withered hands. Benny stopped as soon as they were outside the gates. Ethan looked at him and held out the bottle; Benny grabbed it and opened it before helping Ethan drink it. Ethan let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground, his body twisting.

"Ethan!" Benny watched as Ethan shook and twisted before stilling; Benny watched as the white hair turned brown, the wrinkled skin smoothed, and the milky eyes turn warm brown again. "Ethan," Benny muttered breathlessly as another cry broke through the silent sky. Ethan blinked and smiled tiredly at him.

"Benny."

…

Benny had gotten a weakened Ethan home and in bed finally. He had gotten ready to leave when Ethan grabbed his hand.

"Benny."

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a damn kiss before our next date tries to kill me?" Benny chuckled and sat on the edge of Ethan's bed.

"Gladly."

Ethan smiled and leaned up while Benny leaned down.

And finally, their lips touched in a blissful first kiss.

…

**Aww, finally!**

**And I know, this story kinda sucked. Sorry for that!**

**But thanks for reading anyways!**

**See you soon!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. A Powerful Song

**This chapter is for cvprincess2388, Bethan Forever, and taini. I hope you all like this one!  
This one should be interesting… I hope.**

******Updated: 09/15/2013**

…

"Do we really have to go on this fishing trip with your dad?" Benny whispered; Ethan thought this was a stupid question considering they were already in the backseat of the car, Ethan's dad joyfully driving up front.

"Kinda late for that isn't it?" Ethan whispered back, placing his hand on Benny's. "Besides, look how happy he is." Benny looked at his boyfriend's father and nodded.

"You're right," he said, squeezing his hand. Ethan smiled and then turned to face the front.

"You two okay back there?"

"Fine, dad."

"Good, good," he said, giving them a light smile. "This lake is beautiful. It's the perfect place for you two to go and enjoy yourselves… if you don't like fishing that is." Ethan smiled; his dad thought he was being so shrew, but he knew better.

As they got out, Ethan stumbled, his hand flashing out to a nearby tree. When it connected, he was hit with a vision.

He didn't see anything, but he heard a loud screech that had music paying in the background. As he took a breath, he saw his dad and Benny staring at him.

"You okay E?" Benny asked, gripping him by the arm. "Ethan." His voice was much softer now, his eyes warm.

"I'm fine," he says, giving Benny a light smile. "Don't worry about me." Benny doesn't buy it but he nods, helping Ethan to stand straight.

As they head to the lake, Ethan thinks about what he heard.

_What could that have been_?

"Why don't you two go for a walk? I'm gonna be right here," Mr. Morgan says, getting his fishing stuff together. The two boys nodded before heading off into the dim woods.

"So what did you see?" Benny asked as soon as they were away from the older man. Ethan sighed and linked hands with Benny.

"I didn't _technically_ see anything."

"What?"

"I had a vision… but it was all dark. I only heard something."

"What did you hear?"

"A loud screech, with… soft music playing in the background."

"Huh, weird. What do you think it meant?"

"I don't know… But it's probably bad."

"Technically, if you think about it, no one should attack us or hurt us, because we're technically not on a date this time." Ethan let out a dry laugh as they continued to walk.

"I don't think evil cares if we're on a date or not." Benny shrugged and the two continued on walking around, until they found a shallow pond that had a large flat rock in the center as well as a small waterfall.

Sitting on the flat rock was a beautiful maiden; she was in a pure white dress that flowed into the water; her skin was pale, the color of cream; her eyes were a bright amber as they sparkled at the boys; her pink lips pulled up in a smile as her attention landed on them; her hair was long, a honey blonde that curled down her back and over her shoulders.

"Hello," she said in a light sing-song voice. "Have you come to keep my company?" The boys felt rooted to the spot as she stared at them. "Let me sing you song… then you'll stay."

"Ethan…"

"Benny…"

That was all the two got out to each other before she began to sing. A light music filled the air as her mouth opened. *****

"_Once my song,  
Hits your ears,  
You will find,  
You'll want to stay here._

_Now you two,  
Belong to me.  
You're in my home,  
My family._

_Come into,  
My watery home.  
Enter a land,  
Like none you know._

_Come to me,  
Forget what you know.  
You'll will see,  
That it's time to go._

_Now come closer,  
Breathe in deep.  
Close your eyes,  
It's time to sleep._

_Enter my world,  
Become like me.  
You will soon forget  
Everything._

_Deeper in,  
You must go.  
And enter a land,  
You'd love to know._

_These watery depths,  
Will be your end.  
Now come to me,  
My children._

_Enter the land,  
Of which I belong.  
And listen carefully,  
To my song."_

She finished on a high note that resonated through the woods, shaking the leaves and making ripples appear in the water. She watched in satisfaction as the two teens began to tremble as they walked towards her home.

"_That's right,  
Come here.  
All you need,  
Is to be clear._

_This will be,  
Your home now.  
Enter steadily,  
Do not drown."_

Her smile big, she watched them. They were up to their knees now in the chilled water.

"_Do not freeze,  
Do not scream.  
It'll be quicker,  
Than a dream._

_Closer still,  
You will see,  
I can give you,  
Everything."_

Now they were up to their waist. A couple more verses, and they would be under, and she would have two more souls to torment in their watery graves. The two boys had no control over their selves anymore.

They belonged to her now.

And no one could stop her.

"_Listen to me,  
Hear my song.  
You will see,  
That you belong._

_Come join me,  
Breath in deep.  
Do it all,  
To be with me."_

They were up to the shoulders now, their clothes heavy with water as they continued to trek closer to her. A sly grin covered her pink lips as they were up to their chins.

"_Any minute,  
You will be,  
Where you belong,  
Here, with me."_

"Hey! Leave my sons alone!" a deep voice called, making the girl look up. A man stood on the shores of her lake, decked in fishing gear, and a silver pistol in his hands. She eyed it and then laughed.

"You can not harm me with that little trinket of yours!" She said, voice harsh.

"You're wrong there, Siren." Her face paled at this. He raised his gun at her. "Now let my sons go or I'll pull the trigger." She hissed and her beautiful contorted; her features turned sharp and wicked; her pale skin now flushed an ugly, blotchy red; her eyes darkened to black.

"They belong to me now! You have no power here!" He laughed and cocked the gun.

"You're wrong there." Then he pulled the trigger. The bullet raced towards her; she watched it as if it was slow motion. Only when it was within an inch of her did she realize it wasn't a regular bullet.

"Crystal," she murmured as it hit her chest. When it contacted, she exploded. Ethan and Benny took gasping breaths and disappeared under the water.

"Ethan! Benny!" Mr. Morgan exclaimed, diving in the pond and grabbing them. Sputtering and gasping, the two boys were dragged back onto land. Ethan opened his eyes and looked at his dad.

"What…happened?" he got out, making his dad shake his head.

"Long story."

"You called…us your…sons," Benny said, his head rolling to the side. Mr. Morgan smiled and nodded.

"You became my son when you entered our lives. I don't care if you're dating my son or not. Let's get you two into some dry clothes and I'll explain."

"Dad."

"You were attacked by a Siren," he said, pulling out his gun. "I killed her with this. It's a special gun with crystal bullets. They destroy supernatural beings."

"How-"

"Do I know about supernatural beings?" Ethan nodded and his dad laughed. "You had to have gotten a knack for this stuff somewhere right? Don't tell your mom though. She wouldn't understand. Come on, let's get you two dried off."

Stumbling, Ethan and Benny followed his dad to the car, both trying to figure out what the hell just happened to them.

…

As they sat in the car, cleaned up and dried off, Ethan's dad began to talk.

"I had come here once with some friends," he began, tapping his hands on the steering wheel, "I had wandered off, and met the Siren; probably the same one you met today. I was halfway in when I came to my senses. I got out of the pond and finally saw her for what she was; a demon in disguise. That's my gift by the way; seeing things for what they really are. You got some form of that, I'm sure."

"So you knew?"

"That you and Benny were dating or that you were magical?"

"Both."

"Yeah son, I knew."

…

*** Made this up as I went, so if it sucks, eh, I tried.**

**Well, that went in a completely different direction than I planned.**

**Oh well, that happens!**

**I hope ya'll liked it. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. The Power Within

**So, I know it's been a while (like two weeks right?), but hey, classes do that to you. I'll try to be better about it, but no promises! At least I'm still updating :D**

**Zombieworshipper inspired this one, so this one is for you, and I hope you like it!**

**No, I still don't own them. Sad face!**

******Updated: 09/30/2013**

…

Three cloaked people sat in a darkened room, the only source of light a flickering candle in the center of the table at which they sat.

"Hmm, so where shall we travel this time, my friends?" a quiet voice asked from one of the hoods, waiting for a response.

"We are looking for the powerful one that will join our forces, and become like us," replied another, a bored tone underlining its voice.

"Yes, but where could this powerful being be?" a third voice asked the other two, who seemed to sigh in sync.

"We will find them. Join hands," the second voice said; the rustling of sleeves falling back could be heard as they joined hands. "Now, we chant."

"_Show us who will complete our circle," _they said, their voices mingling into one loud, booming voice. The candle flickered before an image showed in its flame.

"Where are we going?"

"What's it showing?"

"… A small town called… Whitechapel."

"Whitechapel," the other two breathed, joy in their voices.

"We leave tomorrow."

…

Benny and Ethan were at the park again, Ethan uneasy about this.

"Remember the last time we were here? A giant _freakin'_ spider attacked us. How are we to know if it would happen again?!"

"It won't," Benny murmured, closing his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair. "I can feel it."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly. Ever since the run-in with the Siren I've been feeling… different." He was silent as he looked at Ethan, who looked confused. "I feel more… in tune with the Earth."

"Well…" Ethan started slowly, making Benny sigh. "You're grandma _is_ an Earth Priestess after all, so maybe it's not that unusual for you to feel this way."

"Maybe," he said, pulling Ethan to him. "How do you always have all the answers?"

"Because I can think rationally?"

"Pssh, when has 'rationality' ever saved us from blood-thirsty monsters?" Ethan stared at Benny until he stared laughing. "I love you."

"You too," Ethan grumbled as he snuggled against his boyfriend. They sat like that for a while, never knowing they were being watched.

…

"Which on is it?" one of the three cloaked figures asked, standing on the farthest edge of the park, watching the two boys cuddle on a park bench.

"The taller one… I think. They are always together so it is hard to tell exactly which one will complete our group."

"Well, then how do we find out for sure which is which?"

"We wait until they are separated, and then we strike. Whoever is to join us will not be harmed."

"Then why don't we strike now? If he will not be hurt, then why should we wait?"

"Look at them you fools! It is clear they care for each other. I am not so heartless as to cause one pain while we take the other."

"Do you think he will come willingly?"

"…No. But that will not stop us."

"Of course not."

"He belongs with our group."

"And we will not leave Whitechapel without him."

…

Benny was walking home after giving Ethan a goodnight kiss, when he felt power in the air. Turning, he didn't see anyone around him.

But he could feel them.

"Who's there?" he called out, sounding braver than he felt. He heard quick steps and a body appeared before him, covered in a dark cloak; he couldn't see a face. They didn't say anything as they raised an arm and a ball of light hit him in the chest. He stumbled back and looked up at the person; only now, instead of one, there were three of them.

"It is him!" a voice cried happily from one of the three people. The one in the middle, clearly the leader, held up a hand to stop the voice.

"It is. We mean you no harm."

"Yeah right. Tell that to every other supernatural being I've dealt with," he said, sarcasm heavy in his voice as he poised to throw every defensive spell he knew at them.

They didn't move though.

"We mean you no harm Benjamin. You must come with us."

"_No._"

"You _have_ to. We will take you by force if necessary." He narrowed his eyes as the one who was speaking stepped forward and pulled down the hood of the cloak that covered his face. His face was chiseled, that of an angel; his hair was a blonde-brown, the perfect messiness with bangs that brushed his forehead; his eyes were a light brown, and they held age that rivaled Benny's grandma's.

"Who are you?"

"Look deep inside Benjamin, and you will know the answer to that." Benny ignored that and raised his hands to him.

"I think I'd rather not know."

"You join us," another one of the people murmured, this voice softer, "Or we will take your _friend_ and hold him until you do."

"You leave him alone!"

"The choice is yours. You have until morning. We will be back."

The three people turned, disappearing into the darkness. Benny stood there, waiting to make sure they were gone, before he finally relaxed.

But he didn't go home. Instead, he turned and fled back to the house he had just left, knocking harshly.

Luckily, it was Mr. Morgan who answered.

"Benny, is something wrong?" Benny frowned and quickly told the older gentleman what he had just experienced.

"Do you have any idea what they could have been?" He looked uncomfortable but shook his head no.

"No, I don't. But I will give Ethan my gun, that way if they do come for him he can defend himself."

"Thank you."

"You should go home and rest. Maybe talk to your grandma as well." Benny nodded and turned, shivering slightly.

But he wasn't cold.

He was worried.

Who were those people?

And what did they want with him?

…

Benny didn't sleep that night; every time his eyes closed, he saw the three people who were waiting for him.

How could he fight them off and keep them from hurting Ethan? He hadn't told his Grandma about them in hopes that he could figure this out himself.

But he wasn't sure anymore.

As dawn neared, he got dressed and headed out to his backyard.

He figured they would rather take him in private than out in public, so he headed to the woods that surrounded their homes. He was far enough in that the light morning light couldn't really penetrate the canopy of trees, but close enough that he could see the edge of his house still.

"Benjamin," he turned to see one of the cloaked figures in front of him. "Come with me." He nodded and followed the swift moving figure deeper into the woods. As they approached a clearing, he saw the other two, and in between them, bound and gagged, was Ethan, his eyes wide in fright as he saw Benny.

"I told you to leave him alone! I came willingly, so take him home."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," the one who revealed himself yesterday said. "We _need_ you Benjamin. Your friend here is just a precaution to make sure that you listen to us." Benny felt anger course through him as one of them raised their hands at Ethan. "He shouldn't be made to see this though. He is innocent." With that, he slapped Ethan across the face, knocking him out.

"Ethan!" Benny started towards him, but was held up by a wall of ice appearing in front of him.

"Not so fast young one. We need you first. He will be fine," the soft voiced one said. They removed their hood to reveal a soft, round face and piercing blue eyes; it was a girl. Her hair fell in a tight braid down her back, and her eyes were hard as they stared at him. "Now Benjamin," she said, waving her hand and making the wall disappear. "It's time."

"Ice, calm down," the blonde-haired man said softly, making her frown and back towards Ethan. "Benjamin, let me explain."

"That'd be nice."

"We are the Elementals. I am Fire, that is Ice, and the silent one standing over there is Water. Water, introduce yourself please." The last cloaked figure came forward and removed their hood. It was another girl; her hair was short and spiky, jet black; her eyes were a light violet, and her face seemed slightly less hostile than the others.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance Benjamin," she said in a soft sweet voice. He nodded and turned back to Fire.

"What do you want with me?"

"You are to join us and complete our group. You are our Earth."

"What?" But even as he asked this, he knew they were telling the truth; he had felt the connection to the Earth before.

"You _will_ join us. We will not leave without you."

"I can't. I have a life here," he said, his eyes falling to Ethan.

"Then why don't we end that life? You won't remember any of it anyway," Ice said, making a sharp icicle appear in her hand; she picked up the unconscious Ethan and put it against his throat, laughing as it pierced his skin lightly.

"Ice, stop it," Fire said; it was clear he was the leader. She frowned and dropped Ethan and the icicle both to the ground.

"Fine." She backed away and Benny frowned.

"Please Fire. Don't make me go."

"We've been searching for so long. We must have you! We are not complete without you!"

"I'm not complete without him," Benny said softly. "I can't leave." Water watched this, her eyes soft as she watched the exchange. Benny met her eyes and she looked away, almost looking sad it seemed. Fire raised his hand and sighed.

"I was hoping it didn't have to be this way. But I will use force." With that said, a blazing ball of light appeared in his hand. "Your old life will be gone. You _are_ Earth. You belong to our family now." As he reared back, a ball of water hit him in the face. He sputtered and looked at Water, who had tears running down her face. "What are you doing Water!"

"My name is Lisa!" she cried out, pushing making a wave appear behind her. "I won't let you ruin this poor boy's life like you did mine!" she sobbed, pushing the wave towards him and Ice, who tried to stop it; the wave was too strong. They both collided to the ground, soaking wet and glaring at her. They stood up and fled, leaving Water and Benny alone with the unconscious Ethan.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I was in love," she said to him quietly as she kneeled next to Ethan and picked him up. "They took me, and erased my memory. Only seeing you two reminded me of it. Please go, and protect your homes. Until they find another Earth, you will be their target." She handed him Ethan and smiled softly. "Go."

"Thank you." She nodded and watched him go before sighing and hurrying after the other two. She hoped she had made the right decision in helping them.

…

Ethan woke up with a blinding headache and to Benny lying next to him.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, and I think it should be saved for another day," he said, kissing Ethan's forehead. "Please?" Ethan nodded and snuggled into Benny, falling asleep quickly. Benny didn't sleep again as he thought about what he had learned today.

He was an Elemental.

And they would be back for him.

Next time, he vowed to be ready.

…

**So, would ya'll like to see the Elementals come back? If so, let me know!**

**And remember, anything you'd like to see come after Benny and Ethan, just let me know!**

**Hope ya'll liked this chapter.**

**In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Cold As Stone

**Sorry it's been a while guys, classes are kicking my butt still! But today, I stayed home sick (damn stomach bug!) and decided to do some writing. Took me literally all day, but hey, better late than never, right?**

**Anyways, UPDATE TIME! This one is for jujupops494, since it was their suggestion. Hope you like it!**

******Updated: 10/14/2013**

…

A beautiful stranger had arrived in Whitechapel tonight.

She was tall, swathed in clothes from head to foot.

Atop her head sat a spun turban, tied tight; she wore a long-sleeved blouse and long skirt that brushed the ground when she walked.

The only visible parts were her face and hands. She had beautiful dark caramel skin and light golden-colored eyes that seemed almost hypnotic to look at.

And she had just settled in town.

She smiled as she walked into her new shop.

Above it was a small apartment in which she would sleep.

But tonight, she didn't sleep.

She planned.

She had to make sure she would get all the customers she needed for her shop to be successful.

Moving outside, she stared at the sign, a grin stretching across her lips.

'_M. 'S STATUE SHOP'_

…

A week had passed since the Elementals had come, and everything had been rather peaceful for Benny and Ethan.

Which only put Ethan on his guard more.

"E, you gotta calm down babe," Benny said as he pulled his reluctant boyfriend from his house. "If we're paranoid all the time we'll never get anything done." Ethan mulled over this as he let Benny lead him into town.

"I would say you're right, but every time I begin to relax, BAM, something bad happens to us." Benny rolled his eyes as he continued to pull Ethan along. "Where the hell are we even going?"

"Rory told me about a new shop that opened up in town. It's filled with really cool looking statues apparently. I wanted to check it out."

"Whaaaat?" Ethan groaned. "Whyyy?"

"I don't know, just do," Benny said, shrugging.

"Stupid elemental spell casting boyfriend," Ethan grumbled as they continued to walk.

Benny only chuckled.

…

"Hello gentlemen, and welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" a warm voice called out as Ethan and Benny entered the shop. Along the walls and on the sales floor were decorative statues in all shapes and sizes.

Ethan noticed some animals that looked in mid-scurry, some in mid-fight, and even some birds in mid-flight.

"Do you make all these yourself?" Ethan asked as he inspected a coiled snake that looked extremely realistic and ready to strike.

"I do," she said, coming up to him. "I also do personalization, if you two would ever like one done," she said with a warm smile as she handed him a business card.

"Thanks," he said, pocketing it without looking. He turned to find Benny staring intently at a group of statues. "B what's up?" he asked, moving next to his boyfriend.

"Just looking at the detail on some of these. Rory wasn't kidding, these are amazing."

"Yeah I know, I was looking at some animals over there," Ethan said, cocking his head as he looked at the one Benny was looking at. It was a couple sitting on a stone bench, holding hands and smiling as if they were posed for a picture. "Look at the detail," he said, kneeling down. "These are beautiful," he told the lady, who smiled at him.

"Thank you. I do enjoy what I do," she said with a light chuckle. Benny moved over to find a young girl in mid-twirl, her skirt still whirled up and her face locked in joy. Ethan got up from his spot and moved deeper into the shop. Here, he found even more statues, some of people, some of animals.

He stopped when he ran across one that was of a young teen boy. The boy was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his face in a permanent cocky smirk. Ethan shivered at the resemblance; the statue looked like Rory, down to the last detail. Shaking his head, he turned and saw another statue.

This one was of a couple of teen girls, their arms wound around each other, smiles of delight on their faces. One girl was taller than the other, and had a self-satisfied smile on her face. The other was slightly shorter, and looked just pleased to be posing.

It was Sarah and Erica.

"Wow," he murmured as he leaned closer. "This lady is good." He moved closer and his foot caught on something, making him fall just a bit, his hand flying out to the statue in front of him. As his hand connected with the cold stone, he fell into a vision.

_Sarah and Erica laughing as they posed for the statue  
A loud hissing sound.  
Then stone versions of them where they once stood._

Ethan shook his head and stared at the two girls.

"Sarah..? Erica…?"

It wasn't just a statue of them.

It _was _them.

He turned and looked at the cockily-smirking Rory, who was casually leaning against the wall.

"Oh Ror," he whispered, shaking his head. "I'll save you guys, don't worry." Turning, he quickly found Benny and grabbed him. "My mom and dad called. They wanted me home for lunch. Come on," he told him as the lady smiled warmly at them.

"Please come back soon. I love doing statues of young couples!"

…

Ethan shivered as they made their way home.

"What's goin' on E?" Ethan shook his head and Benny stopped him. "Ethan."

"Those weren't statues," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"What?"

"They weren't! They were people! When I went towards the back, I saw ones that looked like Rory, and Sarah and Erica! Then I fell and my hand landed on the Sarah and Erica one. I had a vision. It was really them!"

"So you're telling me that you think that nice lady in there was turning people into statues?"

"Yes. When's the last time you heard from Rory?"

"Couple days ago when he called me while he was at the shop."

"Doesn't that strike you as weird? He's _always_ calling us for one thing or the other. Why would he suddenly stop?" Benny was silent as he thought about this.

"Ethan, that's insane. He's prolly just busy being undead."

"Benny, I know what I saw."

"Okay, okay, let's say you're right. Why would she be turning people to stone statues?" Ethan shrugged and pulled out the card she gave him.

"Look at the name Benny," he whispered, showing the card to his boyfriend. "Read it."

"M. D. 'oosa'?"

"Medusa," Ethan whispered, watching the understanding cross Benny's face.

"Medusa."

…

As Ethan and Benny returned to Ethan's house, talking strategies, Ethan stopped.

Something was wrong. Moving deeper into the house, he found a note waiting for him.

"Ethan,

Benny's grandma is watching Jane while your dad and I run down town for a bit. We're getting a statue done at the new shop. Be home later.

Love, mom," Ethan read out loud, fear contorting his features. "She has my parents."

"Ethan."

"Benny, she has my mom and dad!" he exclaimed, dashing up the stairs to his room, Benny on his heels.

"What are you doing E?"

"Stopping that snake-haired bitch," he said, pulling out his dad's gun. "Once and for all."

…

After stopping at Benny's to warn Grandma about what was going on, they rushed back downtown, the gun heavy in Ethan's pocket.

"You sure about this E?"

"She has my parents. I'm not stopping till I set them free." Benny reached for his hand and stopped him, giving him a long kiss. "What was that for?" Benny smiled and shook his head.

"Just in case." Ethan smiled and took a deep breath before entering the shop.

"Hello boys, welcome back. Come for that statue-ing?"

"I want my parents and my friends set free," Ethan said, making the woman frown.

"What?" Ethan ignored her as his eyes traveled around the shop. There, in a corner, was his mom and dad, glowing under a decorative light.

"Mom…Dad…" he whispered when he saw them. He felt Benny's hand on his shoulder, reminding him what they were there to do. "Let them go." She narrowed her eyes at them and waved a hand, making the blinds in the shop windows drop and the door lock. As the lights began to dim she walked around the counter.

"Who are you two?" They were silent as she walked towards them. "I don't know what you think you're going to do, but it's useless," she purred in a smooth voice, stopping a little away from them. "It's much easier to join me. You won't even know it happened." With a smile, she began to unravel her turban.

The shop was filled with loud hissing now. Ethan closed his eyes and pulled the gun out of his pocket.

"Ooh, big shiny weapon," she chortled, "A fat load of good that'll do you." Ethan opened his eyes and looked at the floor, realizing Benny was moving in front of him.

"BENNY DON'T!"

"You'll save us E," is all Benny said as he opened his eyes and stared at the beautiful woman. She smiled and let the turban fall off completely.

Where Benny once stood was an exact stone replica.

"Benny," Ethan whispered, staring at the back of the statue. The woman laughed and moved closer.

"He'll make a fine addition." Ethan growled in frustration and turned on her, his eyes closed. "How are you going to shoot that wittle gun if you can't see?" she teased, laughing. Ethan knew she was right, but closed his eyes tighter as he began to concentrate.

Suddenly, he felt as if he was floating.

He could see everything, including himself.

But she couldn't see him. Not the floating him anyway.

And then Ethan realized that his powers were developing. Smiling in his still floating form, he moved behind himself.

"_To the right a bit,"_ he murmured, watching as he moved just a bit. _"There… Now shoot!" _On instinct, he pulled the trigger. The force of the shot rocked him on his heels. Opening his eyes, he squinted as he watched her shake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed right before exploding into dust. Ethan opened his eyes and watched as the multiple statues around him began to wriggle, move, and groan as they came back. Benny cracked his neck and looked at Ethan.

"I knew you'd do it." Ethan gave him a grateful smile before collapsing on the floor.

…

"E? You okay?" Ethan opened his eyes and met the tired ones of Benny and his Grandma.

"What happened?"

"You used so much energy transporting yourself like that, you wore yourself out," Grandma said, giving him a light smile. "Good job."

"Thanks, but how did you know?"

"I did a recap spell on you. It showed me what happened, but through your eyes." Ethan nodded and sighed.

"My parents okay?"

"Everyone's fine. No one remembers a thing. You saved them."

"Just like I knew you would." Ethan grabbed Benny's hand and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Next time don't be so cocky."

…

**Yay, Ethan saved the day! Determined little fucker wasn't he?**

**Well, hope everyone liked it, and I'll see ya'll next time.**

**In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Beware The Head

**Yay, a new chapter before two weeks! (I avoided my huge pile of homework because I felt like writing!) So, yay, update time!**

**This one is for Elijah Blackwood and bethanloverxox. I kinda combined the two ideas, so I hope ya'll like it anyway!**

******Updated:10/18/2013**

…

"Have you noticed all the 'missing people' signs?" Ethan asked Benny one morning as they were eating breakfast. Benny looked around the cafeteria and nodded. "It's almost as bad as when Jesse first had his flock."

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'd notice if a bunch of a vampires were running around town."

"Would we?"

"Is that what you think it is?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it probably isn't good."

"When are monsters _ever_ good?"

"True…"

…

A new teacher stalked the hallways of the school, eyeing the students that passed her.

What better place for a hunting ground than a high school, filled with young, supple teenagers?

She had landed the perfect job!

But she knew she had to be careful. If she picked off too many at a time, people would begin to notice something was off.

So, she only did one, maybe two a night.

No reason to get selfish.

Not yet.

As she turned the corner, a strong combination of smells hit her nose; a mixture of rotting flesh, spices, and… something so delicious she swears she could feel her pupils dilating. Turning her head slightly, she saw the culprits of the smells that currently assaulted her.

Three boys who she recognized from one of her classes, two of which were arguing quite animatedly.

"Oh come on! I was a much better statue that you!" the blonde cried out; she had to wrinkle her nose when he spoke. The smell of rotting was too much for her.

"Oh please!" the tall brunette exclaimed, assaulting her with the spicy smell, "I was totally better than you!"

"You guys! Go to class!" the smallest said tiredly; she smiled as he spoke. There was that smell again.

She had just found her newest target.

Smiling, she turned on her heel and fled to her classroom.

She couldn't wait for tonight.

…

"Oh my God, will you two please stop arguing!" Ethan cried out as the trio sat down at their desks. The two guys in question stopped talking while Benny leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"E? You okay?" Ethan nodded and sat his head on the desk top.

"Just have a really bad headache is all," he murmured, closing his eyes. "It won't go away." Benny frowned as him and began to rub small circles in-between his shoulder blades. "Mmm. Thanks B." Benny smiled while Rory made gagging noises.

"Shut it Dorkula," he hissed, making Rory flash his fangs at them in a grimace.

"Oh please, I bet I could get a girlfriend that's way hotter than Ethan! No offense E."

"None taken," he said softly, propping his chin up so he could pay attention in class.

"I bet I could even get that hottie of teacher," he said dreamily, making Benny snicker.

"Yeah right. Just because you're undead doesn't make you _attractive_."

"Pssh, if I was gay and you weren't dating Ethan you'd totally want me!"

"Yeah, like I would want the chicken pox again." The two continued to argue while Ethan just rolled his eyes. His friends were idiots.

Class passed in a blur for him though, so when he stood up, Benny's arm light around his waist, he was surprised when the teacher called his name.

"Ethan? Could you stay after class for a minute?" Ethan looked at Benny, who smiled.

"I'll be in the hallway." He nodded and made his way to the desk.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Ethan, I noticed you weren't looking so good today," she said softly, her voice smooth; it made him shiver.

"Yeah, I had a headache today. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should go home and rest. You don't look well." Ethan could only shrug. She smiled softly at him. "Well that was all. You are one of my brightest students, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay Ethan. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Have a good rest of the day. Here's a late pass for your next class, actually two since I know Benny is waiting for you. Goodbye Ethan."

"Bye…"

Once he got to the classroom's door, he turned back to see her still watching him, her eyes wide.

He shivered again and hurried from the room.

She smiled as she breathed in the air around her.

Oh, he would be so delicious when the time came.

…

As soon as school was over for the day, Ethan hurried home, his head killing him still. Benny had wanted to go with him, but Ethan had convinced him to go home because he wasn't going to be much fun today. Benny had fought, but in the end relented and let his boyfriend go home to curl up in bed.

Which is what Ethan did.

As his eyes closed out the world, he could swear he heard a high pitched laugh around him.

Before he could open his eyes to see if it was real or not, he was fast asleep, his head still pounding.

…

She sat in her classroom, watching the sun go down outside her window. As the sky darkened, her smile grew. Getting as comfy as she could in her chair, she leaned her head back as far as she possibly could.

With a gentle 'pop', her head was disconnected from her body.

With a sadistic grin on her face, she floated out of the building.

It was time for dinner.

…

When his eyes opened again, the room was dark. Turning on a lamp, he blinked until everything came into focus. Looking at his nightstand, he saw a note. Squinting, he began to read.

'_Ethan, we went to the movies with Jane. You were sleeping so soundly we didn't want to bother you. We saved you a plate of food if you're hungry. It's in the fridge. Love, Mom and Dad.' _

Ethan groaned and sat up from his bed, his head still hurting.

Stumbling in a half-slumber state, he grabbed his phone and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat. As he was in the kitchen, he thought he heard a thump somewhere outside. Ignoring it, he began to heat up his food.

_Thump._

There it was again. Ethan shivered and texted Benny, letting him know he was awake, in case he wanted to come over. He smiled at the immediate response he got from his boyfriend.

_Thump_.

Ethan moved slowly to the window as he heard it again. _Thump_. As he began to pull back the curtain, something hurtled through the window, shattering it. Ethan jumped back in shock, his eyes wide.

"Holy fuckin' hell!"

Floating in his kitchen was a woman's head, a sadistic grin stretching over her lips.

"Miss… Miss Kabi?" he asked as he recognized the face; it was his teacher. Her smile grew as she floated closer. "What the fuck?" She didn't speak, but she did float closer. She smiled and opened her mouth wide before letting out a high-pitched shriek. He screamed as she dived for him. Missing, she dived again. Ethan hurried up the stairs and to his room, hearing a loud screech again. Slamming the door and locking it, he looked for his phone.

He couldn't find it.

He must have left it downstairs!

"Fuck," he muttered as a loud banging began on his door. He heard the shriek again and more banging. "I'm gonna die. Out of all the shit I've encountered, I'm gonna die by a floating woman's head. Fuck."

Then, the banging stopped.

Ethan stood against the farthest wall in his bedroom as he waited for whatever would happen next.

Then, with a crash, his door flew open and the head advanced on him, a big grin on its face.

…

"_Dude, you gotta come see this_." Benny rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag.

"I'm going to Ethan's. Whatever I have to see can wait another day."

"_Not this… there's a headless corpse in the school!"_

"What? Why are you in the school at night anyway?"

"_I left my Bio book. I needed it for homework so I came back to get it. Dude, you gotta come see this." _Benny had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes. This better be good." Hanging up the phone, he hurried down the sidewalk, sending a quick text to Ethan telling him he'd be over later.

…

"That's just disturbing," Benny said as Rory led him into the room. "What the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, but isn't it cool?"

"No, it's disturbing," Benny said with disgust. "Is that… Is that Miss Kabi's body?" Benny asked upon closer inspection.

"I think it is," Rory said, staring at it with wide eyes. "Duuuuude." Benny waved his hand and muttered something as the body momentarily lit up.

"Shit."

"What?"

"We need to get to Ethan. But first…" Benny dug in his bag and produced some rope.

"You carry the weirdest shit with you, ya know that?"

"Never know when you'll need it."

…

Ethan flinched as he felt sharp teeth connect with his arm; soon, warm blood began to seep to the surface. He moved as far away as he could before the head to him. Letting out what sounded like a victory screech, it dived towards Ethan, mouth wide. Ethan closed his eyes, waiting for the assault that never came.

Opening his eyes, he found Benny wrestling with the head as it tried to bite him. He let out a weak chuckle as Rory came flying into the room and knocking the head down. He watched as the two of them held it down so Benny could duct tape its mouth closed. Once that was done, Rory kept it in a tight arm lock so it wouldn't fly.

"Benny," Ethan said as he stood up. Benny smiled briefly before his features changed to worry.

"You're covered in blood."

"I'm okay. What was that thing?"

"A Nukekubi, also known as a female demon that can detach her head at night to eat people. As long as we've got her like this, she'll be dead by sunrise unless she finds her body."

"Which she won't. We hid it pretty well." Ethan smiled tiredly as he leaned against Benny.

"Let's get you cleaned up E."

…

Once Ethan was blood free and bandaged, the three teens sat around a large crate in which they had placed the head.

"How'd you know what that was?"

"I did a reveal spell on the body."

"Looks like we'll be getting another new teacher."

"Let's just hope this one doesn't try to kill us."

…

**Well, that was interesting…I think.**

**And the ending sucked, I know.**

**This one was tough to write… I hope ya'll liked it though!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Bethan~**

**-JustMe133**


	10. A Birthday Surprise

**So, I've just been on a writing kick lately huh? I wouldn't suggest getting used to it, I go back to school tomorrow and have a couple tests coming up. But let's enjoy it while we can!**

**This one was my own personal idea. I thought we could use some **_**fun**_** compared to all the monsters.**

**Plus, it should hopefully fill the Bethan need everyone has.**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

******Updated: 10/20/2013**

…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ETHAN!" Benny cried out as he ran into his boyfriend's room. Ethan looked up and laughed at his boyfriend's antics. Benny had a handful of balloons in one hand and decorative bags in the other.

"What's all that?" he asked, making Benny roll his eyes and drop the stuff.

"Your birthday presents, duh."

"From?"

"Me, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and Grandma. Mine's the best of course."

"Of course." Benny smiled as he tied the balloons to Ethan's closet handle. "I'm guessing you got me more than one? Because there's… 10 presents, and there's only 5 people they could be from." Benny just grinned again as he sauntered closer to Ethan, who quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well… your mom informed me on my way up here that she, your father, and your _darling_ sister are going out to pick up your special cake from a new shop a couple of towns over. They'll be gone about an hour or so…"

"So?" Benny just grinned and pulled Ethan up from where he was sitting. "What do you have planned?" Benny's eyes twinkled in mischief as he pulled his boyfriend towards his bed. Benny pushed him down to where he was sitting on the bed. "Benny-" Ethan was cut off by Benny pressing his lips against his in a heated kiss. He crawled over him as the kiss deepened, his hands sneaking up Ethan's shirt. Ethan moaned at the touch of his boyfriend as his fingers wound into the messy hair. Benny decided to test the waters, pushing his body against Ethan's, making the other's back arch off the bed as their bodies connected. Benny groaned and finally broke the kiss.

"Jesus B, what brought this on?"

"Well… after all the crap that's been going on lately, I thought we could use some _us_ time."

"Mhm." Benny laughed and pressed a kiss to Ethan's lips.

"Just go with it." Ethan grinned and sat up, surprising Benny, who was still laying on him. "What are you…" his question died in his throat as Ethan took off his shirt. Benny gaped for a minute before grinning and doing the same. Ethan lied back down, pulling Benny with him. Smiling, they resumed their kiss.

Benny ran a hand down Ethan's chest to play with the fine hair that ran from his bellybutton down south. Slowly, he unbuttoned and unzipped Ethan's pants, sliding a hand underneath them. Ethan's breath hitched as Benny palmed him through his boxers.

"Benny," he mumbled against the others lips, making a quiet laugh spill forth from the latter's before pressing a long, hard kiss to his lips. Ethan whimpered as Benny pushed his hand inside of his boxers, running his fingertips teasingly over the length of him. Ethan's back arched as the long fingers wrapped around him.

"E…" Benny mumbled, pulling away for a quick breath, "Don't freak okay?" Ethan nodded and Benny smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips again before moving to his neck. Ethan tilted his head back as his eyes slipped close in bliss. Benny bit and kissed at the exposed neck for a moment, making sure to leave a light mark, before he moved down, kissing and biting at his chest in various spots. Ethan moaned as he felt kisses to his hips. His breathing sped up as he felt Benny tug at his pants, exposing him. He felt warm breath on his exposed skin. Gripping the sheets under him, his back arched as he felt Benny get closer.

"Ethan, Benny, we're home!" Ethan's eyes snapped open at the sound of his mom's voice. He looked at Benny, who was giving him an apologetic look.

"Guess we'll have to finish after your little birthday party then," he said softly, kissing Ethan quickly before he helped him get his clothes back in order. Once the two teens were presentable, they hurried down the stairs to join Ethan's family in the festivities.

…

"Mom, this food smells good… too good… Where'd you order it from?" Ethan asked, looking at his mom with feigned innocence. She scoffed at him as she scoop pasta onto his plate.

"I'll have you know I _made_ this delicious meal for my big boy's birthday," she said, pinching his cheek. He just eyed her for another minute before she sighed. "_Fine._ I got it from a small Italian place in the same town that had the bakery."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." The conversation died down as they all began to eat. Ethan saw Jane looking at him every few minutes, her eyes holding mischief. Ever since she had turned 10, she had been getting sneakier and sneakier. Shaking off the feeling, he began to eat a little more.

That was when the first glob of pasta hit him in the face. Blinking past the noodles, sauce, and spices, he saw his mom, dad, Jane, and Benny all snickering at him. He narrowed his eyes as he grabbed his napkin.

"Guys, come on. I'm _17_ now. Are we really gonna stoop down to a food fight?" he asked, making them all look at him with innocence. He just surveyed them all with his narrowed eyes before picking up his fork. "I'm going to finish my dinner."

Before he could even get the pasta-filled fork to his lips, he was hit in the face with a slimy piece of garlic bread.

"Benny!" he exclaimed, turning to his laughing boyfriend. "How could you do that?"

"Ethan, come on, we're just having fun," Benny said, placing a hand on Ethan's shoulder. He stared at the hand for a minute before he made his move; moving fast, he grabbed a handful of pasta and smushed it into Benny's laughing face. Sputtering, he looked at his boyfriend, who just grinned.

"Just having fun. Right?" Benny growled playfully before the two teens began to splatter each other with the food. Ethan even got a shot at Jane, who was laughing at them. She stopped when she got hit in the face with hot noodles. Glaring at her laughing parents, she began to attack them.

Soon, the whole table as well as its occupants, and the area surrounding them, was covered in thick, goopy Italian dinner. They all stared at each other before breaking out in happy laughs.

"Happy birthday Ethan," his dad said as they wiped their faces. "We didn't plan on a full-on food fight, but it was fun."

"It was. Ugh, this is going to take forever to clean up," his mom said, looking at the mess they had made.

"We'll _all _help clean up," Ethan said, shooting a glare at his sister and boyfriend, both of whom were grimacing. "Since we started it."

"Thank you Ethan. I think I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Me too. You kids better begin cleaning up."

"Ughhhh," the three kids groaned, making the two adults laugh as they left the room. Ethan turned his head to Benny, who grinned.

"On it." He stood up, cracked his neck a couple of times and rolled his shoulders before the two siblings yelled at him.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, the older you two get the more alike you get. It's kinda creepy." They both glared at him and he shook his head. Raising his hands, he spoke quickly as a light flew from his hands. In an instant, the room was spotless as well as the kids.

"Thanks B," Ethan said, pulling his boyfriend into a light kiss. Jane made a noise of discuss and darted up the stairs to her room.

"Have a good birthday?"

"So far. But I want some of that cake. It looks delicious," he said, turning to go into the kitchen and admire the giant cake his mom and dad had gotten him.

"It does look good," Benny said, wrapping his arms around Ethan's waist and propping his chin on his shoulder. "Does it look… weird though?"

"Maybe… a little?" the two teens stared at the cake in wonder before the cake began to bubble in front of them.

"What the hell!" The two of them backed away, watching as the cake continued to bubble.

"Why can't today of all days be normal?" Ethan muttered as the two of them backed away. Watching it as they huddled against the far wall, Benny sniffed the air.

"Does it smell like… burning plastic in here?"

"It does… " As they stood there, a loud hissing sound began to fill the room.

Then, the cake exploded.

Benny and Ethan blinked as they were covered in white icing.

"Ethan! Benny! Is everything okay?" they turned as Ethan's mom and dad ran into the kitchen. They stopped as they saw the mess. "What happened?!"

"The cake just…exploded," Ethan said softly, staring at the spot where the cake once was. He seemed almost in shock. Mrs. Morgan moved to where the cake was and sighed.

"The stove-top was on… And I sat the cake on the stove… Oh Ethan I'm so sorry," his mom said, turning to look at him. "We'll buy another cake tomorrow and make it up to you." Ethan nodded as his mom patted his cake-matted hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's been an … interesting birthday."

"Well… happy birthday."

"Happy birthday son."

"Thanks… I'm gonna go clean up." Ethan turned and headed up the stairs, Benny behind him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. But that cake looked really good."

"You can lick the icing off me if you want."

"How about we just go shower right now?"

"I can join?"

"Sure, why the hell not. It's my birthday."

"Yay!"

…

**So, I hope that was good!**

**I'm always open to ideas for this story, doesn't even have to be monsters now, can be anything.**

**All ideas are welcome!**

**~MBAV & Bethan~**

**-JustMe133**


	11. When You Sleep

**New chapter time! I hope this one is good!**

**For elvesknightren. Thanks for the idea!**

******Updated: 10/26/2013**

…

"Man, this movie sucks," Benny mumbled, his arm wrapped around his boyfriend tightly. Ethan shrugged and rested his head on Benny's shoulder, yawning. "What the hell are we even watching anyway?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that it's black and white, grainy, and some old-ass horror movie that sucks." Benny yawned at Ethan's rant and rested his head on top of Ethan's.

"There's nothing else on," he muttered, eyes drooping closed.

"I know," Ethan agreed, voice thick with sleep.

"Wanna go upstairs to your bed?"

"Nahhh I wanna finish the movie."

"Okay," Benny whispered, his eyes falling closed as Ethan's breathing evened out. Cuddling on the couch, the two teens were soon fast asleep.

…

_Benny woke up with a start, looking around wildly; he remembered falling asleep in the living room, where he had been cuddling with Ethan._

_Now though, he was alone in a dark, dim room._

"_Hello? Ethan?"_

"_Benny?" Benny heard Ethan's voice, looking around but not seeing him._

"_Ethan?! Where are you!?"_

"_Benny I hear you! Where are you?"_

"_I don't know!" The two boys were yelling for each other, calling out in hysterical voices, hoping to find the other. Finally, they collided._

"_Benny," Ethan said softly, his arms finding their way around the taller of the two; Benny copied the movement and kissed Ethan's forehead._

"_Where are we?"_

"_I have no idea." The two stood there, watching as dark fog rolled in, covering the floor in a thick layer of it._

"_Hello boys," a deep voice said as a guy appeared up out of the fog; he was tall, dark hair up in a Mohawk, and eyes a stark grey as they stared at them._

"_Who the hell are you?" Benny asked, his grip tightening just a bit on Ethan's slighter form._

"_A friend… if you want to put it that way." As the guy moved closer, they noticed he was sharply dressed in black trousers, a red silk shirt and black tie. "Yes, a friend would be a good description."_

"_Yeah right," Ethan muttered, eyes dark as he stared at the guy, "Where the fuck are we?"_

"_In a little place I like to call my dreamland."_

"_And why are we here?" The guy grinned and shrugged as he moved a little closer to them._

"_The same reason everyone comes here," he said, voice dropping down to a deep whisper. _

"_And that reason is…?" The guy grinned, his teeth seeming to gleam in the dim, fogged light. _

"_The ones who come to me are the ones who have fears. It's usually couples," he said, quirking an eyebrow at them, "And by the looks of it, you two are definitely a couple. Yes, here is the place where your fears come true and where my strength grows."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Oh I have many names my friends," the man said, his grin still in place. "Many different names, in my different languages and countries. I'm known as many things."_

"_You're stalling."_

"_I am. You can see through me can't you? Am I so transparent?" he laughed, but there was no joy in the sound. "I suppose the easiest name for you two to recognize would be one of my more common ones."_

"_Which is?"_

"_The Boogieman," he said, his grin stretching even farther, thinning out his lips. "Yes, that is the best name I can give you two." They stared at him, eyes wary as he grinned. "Are you two ready to play? I think you'll have fun, don't you?" He murmured, stepping back. "Let the games begin." As he laughed loudly, the room they were in darkened, engulfing them in a deep black abyss. "Have fun you two."_

_They looked around as they heard a devious laugh before Ethan felt something wrap around him, tugging him back and away from Benny._

"_Benny!" _

"_Ethan!" Benny cried, trying to hold onto Ethan, but to no avail; the shorter teen was tugged from his boyfriend's grasp. Benny looked around and felt around in the dark for Ethan, but there was no sign of him. "Ethan?"_

_No response._

_Where had he gone?_

…

_**~Ethan~**_

_Ethan groaned as he was tossed on his back in the dark. He looked around, hoping to see something, or anything, but there was nothing but darkness. _

"_Hello? Anyone there?"_

_He knew there wasn't going to be a response. Sitting down, he wrapped his arms around his knees and sighed._

_He could figure out how to get out of here._

_He __**would**__ figure out a way back to Benny._

_He would._

…

_**~Benny~**_

"_Ethan?" Benny called out, knowing it would be pointless. _

"_Hi Benny." Benny whirled around to see Ethan behind him, a smug smile on his face._

"_Ethan…" he said, only sounding partly relieved; something was off with his boyfriend. "You're not Ethan."_

"_Of course I am. Who else would I be?"_

"_Yeah Benny, who else could he be?" a playful voice laughed as a long, female arm wrapped around Ethan's waist. Benny took a step back as he saw Sarah appear next to Ethan. She smiled smugly and kissed Ethan's cheek._

"_You're not really here, and you're not really Ethan."_

"_Yes I am, and yes she is. I've chosen her Benny. She's who I want. How could you ever think I'd want someone as stupid as you?"_

"_That's not true. You love me."_

"_No I don't you blubbering idiot. I've never loved you. God, how stupid are you?" He and Sarah laughed as they kissed in front of Benny, who fell on his back as he tried to get away from them._

"_No… you're lying! You're not real!"_

"_Oh I'm very real," Ethan said, leaning down so he was eye level with Benny. "And I hate you. I want nothing to do with you. Ever. In fact," Ethan said, fangs extending from his upper molars, "I've had Sarah change me into a vampire that way she and I can be together forever. You're just a loser Benny."_

"_No," he whispered as they laughed at him and kissed again. "NO!"_

…

_**~Ethan~**_

_Ethan turned his head sharply when he heard a noise in the quiet room._

"_Hello?" he called out, standing up and looking around. "Is someone there?" Hearing no response, which didn't surprise him, Ethan ventured a little farther into the dark. Still seeing and hearing nothing, he turned to go back to where he had originally been, but he couldn't find his way. _

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder though made him jerk back around._

"_Hello Ethan."_

"_J-Jesse," he got out, looking at the looming figure in front of him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to finish what I started," he said, fangs extending and eyes glowing. _

"_No," Ethan said, stumbling away. "No!"_

"_I'm out for blood Ethan! Specifically yours!" Ethan turned and ran blindly in the dark, only hearing the loud laughter of the vampire behind him. He only stopped running when he collided into someone. Looking up, he saw Sarah there, eyes angry._

"_I hate you Ethan!"_

"_What?" he gasped out, in shock to see her there. "You can't be here."_

"_Oh but I am. And I'm one pissed off vampire!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I had a chance to be human, but you had to go and get all werewolf on me and I saved you instead of myself. And how did you repay me? By making me drink your blood and becoming a full vampire!"_

"_No, I never-"_

"_Yes you did! I hate you Ethan Morgan!" She went to attack him and he scrambled away, eyes wide. He heard her loud angry hisses as he ran._

_But he was cornered, not by an angry Benny._

"_Benny!" he cried out, but the other guy just shook his head._

"_I don't like you Ethan. This was a stupid idea."_

"_What was?"_

"_Us."_

"_No. Benny I love you!"_

"_No you don't! And I don't love you! I hate you and never want to see you again!" Ethan fell to his knees at these words._

_All his fears were coming true._

"_No… no…"_

…

"_I think you two have had enough fun now," his murmured as he watched the two hysterical boys experience their worst fears over and over again. Bringing the lights back up, he watched as they saw each other but didn't run to each other. He grinned as he saw them begin to attack and yell at each other._

_They no longer felt love._

_Only pain._

…

"_I hate you!"_

"_Not as much as I hate you!" The two teens wrestled, shouting insults at the other, neither hearing the smug laughter as they screamed at each other._

"_I wish I had never dated you!"_

"_I wish I had never met you!"_

_They stopped, Benny hovering over Ethan, both with black eyes full of anger, faces contorted in bitter sorrow._

"_Do you really hate me?"_

"_Do you?"_

_There was silence between the two, who only glared at the other._

_The Boogieman stood back, watching them, eyes gleaming in satisfaction; another couple broken and ruined, all thanks to him. His satisfaction faltered though as Ethan's eyes widened up at Benny._

"_This isn't real!" he exclaimed, rolling the heavier teen off of him._

"_What?!"_

"_Wake up Benny! We have to wake up!"_

"_No!" The Boogieman cried, striding towards them. "You're mine now! You can't wake up!" Ethan turned on the guy and grabbed his wrist, making the two of them scream in agony as Ethan jolted._

…

Ethan jolted awake, looking at the slumbering brunette next to him.

"Benny," he cried, shaking the other's shoulder. "Wake up Benny! Wake up!" Benny's eyes fluttered open and then he met Ethan's concerned brown ones.

"Ethan?"

"Benny."

"It was a dream?"

"For the most part…" Benny smiled weakly and launched himself at Ethan.

"It wasn't real."

"It wasn't real." They shared relieved laughs and collapsed against each other.

"You don't really hate me?"

"No. And you don't really regret dating me?"

"Never."

…

**So the ending sucked, I know. **

**But hey, it was bound to happen eventually right?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
